Leaves
by puffles 44
Summary: Wolfram looks at the scenery at the garden... For years, he had thought that one of these days, Yuri might tell him 'I love you'. He looks at the leaves on the trees and thought if his love will end at fall... One-shot. Yuuram. Give it a chance!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: It's been a while... I hope you guys like this one!

Leaves

It was winter, and a certain blonde was looking at the scenery of the garden. It looked lifeless and still. The only thing that made the scenery beautiful was the snowflakes falling from the sky. There weren't any flowers and the trees were covered with snow. The blonde wondered if his relationship with a certain double-black was like this, lifeless. He wondered if there was still hope. A hope that is real, not imaginary. He loved the double-black so much and he just didn't want to waste time for something that he knew that will never come. It was...sad.

Wolfram looked away and went to his room. Maybe more pleasant thoughts will be created in there...

* * *

It was spring; everything was coming back to life. Wolfram looked at the same scenery and thought positively. Everything is being resurrected and he thought that his relationship with Yuri will be better. He looked at the tree again, and saw new leaves sprouting out from the branches. He smiled, and he began believing again. All he needed to do is to wait. He knew that soon, Yuri will confess to him what he truly felt for him. He was positive. He thought that thinking positively will make things work the way you think about it. He thought that nothing could go wrong...

He looked at the scenery for one last time and responded to his daughter's call.

* * *

It was summer; the sun was shining brightly. Wolfram looked at the flowers and the trees. They were all healthy. The leaves were green and filled with life. He sighed. He wished that his relationship was as healthy and as fruitful as the plants around him. So much for being positive... But he must not lose hope. Someday, soon, Yuri will say those words and the double-black will treat him as a true fiancé. The question is: when will that someday be? He didn't know for sure. But, there was no harm in hoping…

"Come on, Wolfram! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Yuri shouted from across the hallway.

"I'm coming!" Wolfram called out and sighed; taking one last look at the tree.

He left and hurriedly followed Yuri.

* * *

3 seasons have gone by. It was already fall. Wolfram was standing right in front of a tree. The once green and healthy leaves were now brown and dried. As the breezes would come, leaves were snapped from their branches and fell to the ground. Wolfram outstretched his hand to the bark and tilted his head. Leaves were already being carried away by the wind. Wolfram felt like giving up. For years, he told himself that he wouldn't fall along with the autumn leaves. He would be the strongest and the last one to hang on. But, it's been long…too long. He didn't know if he could hold on any longer. He didn't know if he could stay strong up to the day Yuri tells him that he loves him. For him, he should just give up; stop thinking of fantasies and let go.

"I can't take it anymore… I can't hold on… I should let go of him…and if possible, forget him so that I'll be able to love again… I should forget his wimpy tactics; the way he smiles at everyone and the way he makes my heart pound against my chest without even knowing it…" He fell on his knees as tears escaped his green gem-like orbs. "I can't just cling onto the fantasy I have created for myself. I should face the reality that Yuri Shibuya…will never love me… After all, I mean nothing more than a mere friend in his eyes…"

Suddenly, a pair of somewhat hesitant arms wrapped around him Wolfram.

"That's not true… You mean so much to me, more than a brother and much more than a friend…! I…I'm sorry…for hesitating for a long time… I would…I would want you to know that…_I love you_…" Yuri whispered to Wolfram's ear, still not convinced of what he said to his fiancé.

Wolfram smiled and closed his eyes. Those were the words he wanted to hear for so many years… Now that he had heard them, he would ask nothing more.

So in the end, the leaves that were on the ground were all swept away and there was only one leaf hanging onto the tree…

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!


End file.
